


Headstrong Warrior!

by DynamiteJohn



Series: Undertrio [4]
Category: Undertale
Genre: I need help you don’t understand, If you know how tagging works please help me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-02 21:15:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16794868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DynamiteJohn/pseuds/DynamiteJohn
Summary: A hothead finds themselves within the walls of the underground.... better hope for the best!





	1. Comforting Gestures

_Once upon a time._

_A kid climbed the mountain._

_They hoped to escape from it all._

_Instead..._

_They fell into a ~~looping nightmare~~_

_They fell into a ~~~~~~place where they belonged~~_

_In the end, they saved them all._

_In the end, they had failed bitterly._

”You okay?”

”... Him again?”

”I know, just... just try to... I don’t know. What can I do?”

”You want to go there? Why’s that?”

”Alright, I’m gonna ask them to come along too.”

”Just think of it as, a vacation! Blow off steam away from everyone else!”

”It’ll be like old times!”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wake up wake up wake up wake up

_Everything feels all achy... what kinda cold am I down with?_

_Can I lay in bed a bit longer-_

_WAIT ARENT I SUPPOSED TO BE DRIVING-_

You bolt upright... falling forwards onto the floor. You hear three quite obviously failed attempts at stifling laughter from behind at the spectacular performance.

”What happened to the car...?”

You look up, only to see the walls of the ruins, the light purple architecture slowing signs of age, along with three people behind you, two of which, are your friends, and the other-

“What’s with the costume? How hard did I land on my head?”

”’s not a costume Bri!” _Helpful as always, C..._

”Greetings, I am Toriel. I found you and your friends fallen onto a patch of flowers at the entrance. You seem to have taken a slightly worse tumble than your friends here... are you alright?”

Your friends are distracted. Perks of being the last one up, you didn’t have to hear the explanation again, judging by their bored expressions.

”I’m okay. Just kinda shattered my pride on my last fall.” More snorts from the peanut gallery in the back.

_Although the fact I’m taking a talking fuzzy person with horns this well... maybe I do need to get checked out._

_“_ Well alright. My house is at the edge of the ruins. I wasn’t expecting so many guests, but it’ll certainly be more comfortable than taking a nap here. Unless, of course, you want to stay on the ground.”

You quickly spring up, dusting yourself off and sticking out your tongue as your friends give you sly glances at how awkward you’re acting.

_I bet you all freaked out more..._

__You and your merry band saunter into the ruins... but a glowing star catches your eyes...

**Game saved.**

You look up, only to see you’ve been left behind. You run to catch up.

**Author's Note:**

> Still like external validation.


End file.
